universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toon Q*Bert
On-Screen Appearance Hoppin Around Q*Bert hops into the battlefield. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Slippy Doos Q*Bert shoots his iconic Slippy Doo from his nose. If the Slippy Doo hits the ground, it turns into a slip trap. He can shoot up to 12 of them before running out, and then you'll have to regain some by using your Side B. Side Special - Suck Up Q*Bert uses his nose to suck up projectiles and items. While holding an item in his nose he can either shoot it back using his Side B or regain Slippy Doos by pressing B. Up Special - Disc Q*Bert hops on his disc. Q*Bert can fly left and right and shoot Slippy Doos by pressing B. Q*Bert will stay in the air for 3 seconds before falling down. Down Special - Hop, hop, hop! Q*Bert starts hopping. In this state, he can move left and right, jump and fire Slippy Doos by pressing B. He CANNOT however double jump, use any other B moves or standard attacks. If Q*Bert jumps on an opponent, they'll change color. Depending on the color, they'll gain different effects. After jumping on someone, the move is cancelled. If this isn't executed however, Q*Bert will stop hopping after 3 seconds. After this, you can't use the move for an additional 7 seconds. Final Smash - Q*Ball's Car Q*Bert jumps in the car with his friend Q*Ball, along with Q*Bit. A cutscene will play where Q*Bit compliments Q*Ball's car. Q*Bert then says "Well, I hope you got your breaks fixed.", in which Q*Ball demonstrates his breaks. After this cutscene, Q*Ball's car will dart across the stage, but not before the entire body of the car shoots off, which is deadly to the touch for players. KOSFX KOSFX1: "YOOOOW!" KOSFX2: "OOOOOOWCH!" Star KOSFX: "Whooooaaaa!" Screen KOSFX: *Curses* Taunts Up: *Jumps* Sd: "The longer I hop around, the more they're out to get me!" Dn: "It's not easy being Q*Bert!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Dances with Q*Tee* Victory 2: "Ha ha ha! Slippy Doos sure come in handy!" Victory 3: *Q*Bert and friends surround him, cheering him* Lose/Clap: *Slouched on a cube, cursing* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - Tiny *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - Trampoline *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Jumprope *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A cube Victory Music Q*Bert Intro Kirby Hat A strap-on Q*Bert Nose and his jacket Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "I'm Q*Bert!" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Role In TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Whoa Ho Q*Bert! Favorite down in Q*Berg! Whoa Ho Q*Bert! Q*Bert you're our favorite! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Q*Soda Pawlette Swaps *Default *Yellow and Red (Toon PAC-MAN) *Pilgrim Outfit *Green with Brown Jacket and Sunglasses (Green Guy) *Purple with Greaser Hat and Black Jacket (Coily) Trivia *Insert One Category:Cartoon characters Category:Orange Category:Toon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cool Character Category:Funny Characters Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Cute Characters Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Saturday Supercade Category:Q*Bert Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets